The Never Ending BoBoBo Story
by harurocks14
Summary: This story is extremly stupid and hard to follow. But there's a twist, It acctually ends but not for a very long time because I got bored. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


**The Never Ending BoBoBo Story**

**Author's Note:** The Story actually ends but you would be crazy if you finished it. It is going to be lllllllloooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg. The only way you could finish it is if you have no life so mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha I'm so evil.

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

_Narrator:_ Welcome back to the extreme BoBoBo show that really isn't that extreme but I think it's pretty cool. By the way I just said that too make the writers happy. We join BoBoBo in a sparing match to gain more strength and stupidity.

_BoBoBo:_ Training is now in session MAGOTS I want you to drop down and give me fifty while I polish my wonderful military hat!

_Jelly Jiggler: _But BoBoBo I thought the narrator said we where supposed to be sparing! Besides I'm the only one doing the work while Don Patch sits their and picks his nose!

_BoBoBo:_ Is that a COMPLAINT!? OH TORPEDO GIRL!

_Torpedo Girl:_ I'm a Torpedo!

BOOM!

_Jelly Jiggler:_ AAARRRGGGHHH!

_Don Patch (cat version):_ MMMEEEOOOWWW!

_BoBoBo:_ Now that you are done I think I'll Watch some BoBoBo; it should be on by now!

**To Be Continued!** Not really

Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!


End file.
